


Noeud pap'

by Cyanou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: One-shot écrit dans la cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème principal est le carnaval. Le thème secondaire, le premier de la soirée, portait sur l'Allemagne. Les mots à placer étaient : musique - chapeau - cape. J'ai pris pour inspiration l'une des coutume de festival de Cologne, le jour de l'émancipation des femmes.





	Noeud pap'

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot écrit dans la cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème principal est le carnaval. Le thème secondaire, le premier de la soirée, portait sur l'Allemagne. Les mots à placer étaient : musique - chapeau - cape. J'ai pris pour inspiration l'une des coutume de festival de Cologne, le jour de l'émancipation des femmes.

– Les cravates sont beaucoup moins seyantes que les nœuds papillon ! protesta Rachid.

– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, le tança Iris. Les cravates sont tout aussi bien que les nœuds papillon. Et puis, aujourd’hui, c’est une occasion spéciale, alors ne fais pas de chichis !

Le gros soupir du Sommelier n’émut pas la jeune fille qui acheva de dénouer le nœud papillon de son ami pour le transformer en cravate. Rachid s’observa avec une moue circonspecte sur le reflet de sa cloche de service. Il n’était guère satisfait du résultat, mais Iris avait insisté, et quand Iris avait une idée en tête, il était dur de résister. En faisant attention à ce que son amie ne le voie pas, il redressa un peu la cravate, en lissa les plis et resserra le nœud. Elle n’était pas très douée pour les cravates.

– Tu te dépêches et puis c’est tout ! !

 La voix perçante d’Iris fit presque trembler les vitres du centre Pokémon alors qu’elle exhortait de toutes ses forces Sacha à sortir du coin où il s’était planqué. Le dresseur était à la fois furieux et honteux de devoir porter une cravate. Il détestait ça et l’avait fait savoir, mais la métisse avait été inflexible. Pour le carnaval de Méanville, les hommes devaient porter une cravate. Il n’y avait pas matière à discussion.

– C’est moi qui t’emmène de toute façon, décréta-t-elle. Tu viens avec moi, point. Allez, debout, m’oblige pas à te traîner par terre.

 La mort dans l’âme, Sacha poussa un profond soupir qui n’émut personne et se résigna à affronter la peine de purgatoire que représentait la journée d’émancipation des femmes à ses yeux. Non pas qu’il était sexiste - pas beaucoup du moins - mais porter une cravate était son enfer personnel. Las, la tête basse, il suivit néanmoins une Iris surexcitée qui l’entraînait hors du centre pour profiter des festivités.

Elle l’avait carrément oublié. Rachid haussa les épaules, pas spécialement vexé de l’attitude de la petite dresseuse. Iris était encore une enfant, c’était même pour cela que cette journée l’enchantait autant. Elle était mignonne comme tout, il n’allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il allait profiter de la journée lui aussi et forcément, il retrouverait ses amis à un moment ou un autre.

Tranquillement, il sortit lui aussi du centre, après avoir remercié l’infirmière qui lui souhaitait bonne chance en riant.

 Dehors, les rires et les cris - de joie, de protestation, parfois même de colère - étaient légions. Une fanfare défilait et la  **musique** que jouaient les musiciens était particulièrement entraînante. Toutes les femmes étaient ravies de cette journée où elles pouvaient s’amuser en toute légalité. La plupart avaient des ciseaux ou des cutter à la main pour couper les cravates et de partout, elles embrassaient tous les passants qu’elles voyaient. Sacha et Iris étaient déjà perdus au milieu de la foule et Rachid ne chercha pas à les retrouver. Il fut rapidement mêlé aux festivités lui aussi, se faisant embrasser par des dizaines de filles différentes - il se savait joli garçon et s’attendait à être noyé sous les bises - et sa cravate fut rapidement raccourcie de plusieurs centimètres. Il n’était pas tout à fait mécontent de tant d’attentions, bien au contraire. Il y avait bien quelques très jolies filles dans le lot qu’il pourrait éventuellement inviter à venir boire un verre avec lui.

Un ciseau qui n’était pas un simple instrument de cuisine comme il ne voyait que ça depuis quelques minutes entra dans son champ de vision. Il s’agissait d’une paire de ciseaux professionnel, un objet qui ne se trouvait pas n’importe où, du matériel utilisé pour les toilettages des Pokémon au poil particulièrement sensible.

Un peu surpris de voir apparaître un tel instrument, le regard de Rachid s’y attacha et se fixa sur la petite main qui le tenait, puis remonta le long du bras jusqu’à apercevoir la personne qui le tenait.

D’épaisses boucles lilas, de grands yeux bleu aux sourcils froncés qui cachaient mal une innocence adorable pour une jeune femme, un costume de Sommelier impeccable… Il aurait reconnu Bérénice juste à son délicat parfum, fragrance inoubliable, de toute façon.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la Sommelière esquissa un sourire mauvais, lui tira la langue et fila avec le morceau de cravate qu’elle lui avait découpé.

 – Je t’interdis de faire du vaudou avec ! s’écria-t-il alors qu’elle disparaissait à un coin de rue.

A moitié inquiet, à moitié amusé, il réussit à s’extirper de la masse de jeunes femmes qui l’entouraient et suivit le même chemin que Bérénice. Celle-ci était adossée au mur de la ruelle, bras croisés, l’air hautain. Le bout de cravate découpé pendait à l’une de ses mains. Rachid nota le  **chapeau** orné d’une plume et la **cape** bariolée qu’elle portait, probablement pour imiter les gens dans la rue. Il y avait beaucoup de gens déguisés, si quelqu’un dénotait à Méanville, c’était lui et son costume impeccable, pas elle.

 – Je me doutais que tu me suivrais, l’attaqua aussitôt Bérénice.

 Le bout de cravate s’agita dans sa main, signe d’une provocation évidente. Rachid sourit.

– Depuis le temps, susurra-t-il, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver une autre approche que l’agressivité… non ?

 – Pour te donner l’illusion stupide que tu es merveilleux ? Ne rêve pas. Tu devrais te sentir honoré de mes sentiments, pas le contraire !

– Mais je suis très honoré de tes sentiments, ma chère Bérénice.

 La jeune femme rougit au son de la voix caressante qu’avait prise le Sommelier pour lui parler. Elle détourna les yeux, timide, comme à son habitude. Rachid profita de cet instant pour s’approcher d’elle souplement. Avec tendresse, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le sursaut de la jeune femme, il redressa le chapeau et arrangea la plume.

– Ces atours colorés sont très seyants sur toi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il lissa le col de la cape, s’amusant du visage écarlate de Bérénice. Ses doigts s’égarèrent sur une joue rebondie et il manqua soupirer d’aise sous une telle douceur. Rien ne pouvait égaler l’effet ahurissant que faisait la peau de Bérénice sur ses sens. Leurs moments ensembles valaient tous les autres plaisirs au monde.

– Tu es un abominable lubrique, murmura Bérénice. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

– Allons, mon petit sucroquin, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir, se défendit le jeune homme avec un sourire. On se voit si peu, j’ai envie de profiter des rares moments que je peux passer avec toi…

– Justement, pour ces si rares moments…

Rachid coupa la future question de sa petite amie d’un baiser. Il savait très bien ce qu’elle allait lui demander, il connaissait la question comme elle connaissait sa réponse.

Voyager avec elle, faire la route ensemble.

Rachid aimait Bérénice, avec sincérité, mais ne se voyait pas du tout voyager avec elle. Bérénice restait une jeune femme fière, indépendante, et il savait qu’elle ne supporterait pas, dans son état d’esprit actuel, de faire des concessions. Et lui-même appréciait trop son voyage avec Sacha et Iris pour y renoncer tout de suite. Il n’était pas contre l’idée, mais savait qu’il leur faudrait attendre. Ils ne voyageraient peut-être finalement même pas ensemble, il songeait déjà à ce qu’il ferait en quittant Sacha et l’idée de s’installer quelque part avec Bérénice le travaillait de plus en plus. Il faudrait un jour qu’il lui en parle, elle était la première concernée après tout…

La Sommelière avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et perdu dans ses réflexions, il l’avait enlacé sans même s’en rendre compte. Il se secoua mentalement : comme il l’avait dit lui-même, ses moments avec Bérénice étaient trop rares pour qu’il se permette d’être distrait. Avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer, il approfondit le baiser et descendit ses mains jusqu’aux fesses rebondies de sa petite amie. Celle-ci s’agrippa à ses épaules et réduisit la distance entre eux, collant leurs deux corps sans laisser le moindre interstice entre eux.

– Hé bah, les jeunes, ça a l’air chaud entre vous !

La jeune femme se détacha brutalement de son petit ami, plus rouge qu’une baie Tomato, jeta un regard incendiaire au mec habillé comme un montagnard qui les avait interrompu et fila à toute vitesse. Moitié riant, moitié frustré, Rachid s’empressa de la suivre histoire qu’elle ne disparaisse pas dans la nature. 

– Je ne veux plus qu’on se retrouve comme ça dans la rue ! vociféra Bérénice, sachant très bien qu’il la suivait. 

– Moi je veux bien, répondit gentiment Rachid, mais si on ne prévoit pas nos rencontres, c’est ce qu’il risque d’arriver…

– Dans ce cas, il faudra toujours prévoir !

 Rachid attrapa la main de la jeune femme au vol et celle-ci continua son chemin à travers les rues animées, montrant les dents à la moindre demoiselle faisant mine de s’approcher de son petit ami. Celui-ci crut apercevoir l’épaisse chevelure brune d’Iris devant un stand mais Bérénice l’entraînait vers il ne savait où trop vite pour qu’il ait pu regarder. Elle les emmenait à un charmant petit hôtel, nota-t-il quand ils s’engouffrèrent dans ledit hôtel. Elle ne perdait pas de temps et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire d’anticipation. Elle les entraîna dans l’ascenseur et se mit à trépigner en attendant d’arriver à leur étage. Rachid songea un instant à arrêter l’ascenseur et en profiter pour tester un lieu insolite, mais savait que sa petite amie ne supportait pas les lieux aussi exigus. Il contint donc son impatience jusqu’à la chambre qu’elle occupait le temps de son séjour à Méanville. Bérénice ferma soigneusement à clé et se tourna vers lui, hésitante.

Rachid n’attendit pas pour l’embrasser à nouveau, sachant qu’elle n’aimait pas prendre les devants. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de lui rendre son baiser et de s’accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils basculèrent sur le lit sans cesser de s’embrasser, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre avec fièvre. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un jeu, Rachid dénoua le nœud papillon de Bérénice et guida ses mains pour qu’elle fasse de même avec sa cravate. Celle-ci comprit rapidement, et avec un sourire, détacha la cravate à moitié découpée avant de la jeter au sol. Lentement, refreinant leurs pulsions, chacun ôta un vêtement de l’autre pour qu’ils soient toujours à égalité. Bérénice adorait ce sentiment-là, celui d’être l’égale de Rachid et non plus une Sommelière de niveau inférieur. Grâce à leurs sentiments, ils avaient surpassé leur rivalité et elle remerciait tous les dieux existants de lui avoir fait découvrir ça. Leurs désirs montaient en même temps que l’amusement, et la frustration de ne pas s’appartenir très vite. Leurs ébats dépendaient de leur humeur, s’ils se sentaient tendres ou plus actifs. Cette fois-ci promettait d’être languissante et le feu entre les cuisses de Bérénice s’amplifiait à chaque vêtement ôté.

Finalement, il ne leur resta aucun vêtement et Rachid parcourut le corps rebondi de sa petite amie avec délectation. Celle-ci frissonna sous ce regard et retint le mouvement instinctif de se dissimuler. Il l’avait déjà vu nue, elle aussi, il n’y avait plus rien à cacher entre eux. Elle oublia sa pudeur pour elle aussi examiner le corps fin et souple de son petit ami. Il était le plus beau garçon du monde, songea-t-elle. Il était aussi le garçon qui embrassait le mieux de l’univers, s’ajouta-t-elle intérieurement quand il se pencha pour joindre leurs lèvres. Rien ne pouvait égaler le délice de sentir ses larges mains solides sur son corps. Elle s’était toujours trouvée trop grosse, il lui avait dit qu’elle était parfaite. Elle se trouvait moche, il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Et elle se sentait réellement belle sous le regard qu’il lui adressait à chaque fois qu’ils s’aimaient. Elle était folle de lui et plus jamais elle n’arriverait à se détacher de lui.

Le jeu de l’effeuillage était fini, les gestes se firent plus sensuels, plus intimes. Ils étaient restés très sages en se déshabillant mais ne le restèrent pas davantage. Expertes, les mains de Rachid s’aventurèrent sur tout le corps de sa petite amie soupirant de plaisir. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, manquèrent basculer et rirent de concert avant de recommencer leurs caresses érotiques. Bérénice avait si chaud qu’elle avait l’impression de bouillir sur un feu. Elle se sentait presque l’impression d’être l’un des plats que Rachid mitonnait avec tant d’amour. Repoussant cette idée saugrenue de ses pensées, elle enroula l’une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher d’elle.

Son ventre frémit quand il le titilla et elle haleta quand il descendit encore plus bas, frôlant son intimité. Elle poussa un gémissement languissant et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser de nouveau avec ferveur. Elle enroula un instant ses bras autour du cou de Rachid, posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, détacha ses bras et les fit parcourir le torse brûlant de celui qu’elle aimait. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un râle et elle poussa la chance en s’aventurant sur son bas-ventre avec un sourire malicieux. Elle frôla elle-aussi son intimité et il grogna en se collant brutalement à elle. Les caresses se firent d’autant plus fiévreuses et elle lut dans les yeux de Rachid qu’il la désirait intensément. Elle savait qu’elle devait présenter le même regard et elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

Délicatement, Rachid se plaça entre ses cuisses et prit appui sur les genoux. Le regard débordant de désir, il se pencha à nouveau sur sa petite amie et l’embrassa. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules et y enfonça les doigts, tendue, des arcs électriques parcourant tout son bas-ventre, impatiente de ressentir le plaisir sans fin de leur union.

Lentement pour ne pas la brusquer, Rachid entra en elle et un feu ardent éclata dans leurs deux corps. Bérénice gémit bruyamment et se cambra sous le bonheur brut qui la saisit. Elle ondula un peu, sachant que Rachid attendait qu’elle soit prête pour lui faire l’amour. Il faisait toujours ça, doucement, à son rythme à elle et elle l’aimait encore plus pour ça. Enfin, d’un énième baiser, elle lui signifia son accord et le jeune homme entama un va-et-vient sensuel dans son intimité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Sommelière pour perdre toute notion de temps ou d’espace. Plus rien ne comptait plus que le corps de Rachid contre elle, en elle, leurs deux bouches scellées par des baisers fiévreux, leurs doigts entrelacés et le plaisir qui la consumait au rythme de ses coups de hanche.

Elle aimait Rachid de tout son être. Elle s’écarta de lui juste le temps de lui dire avant d’être submergée par le plaisir et de s’oublier dans un cri de jouissance qu’ils partagèrent.

Les quelques secondes que dura leur orgasme s’évapora trop vite et ils se retrouvèrent haletants et en sueur, étroitement enlacés, leurs regards perdus dans celui de l’autre. Prévenant, Rachid les couvrit d’une couverture et laissa Bérénice enfouir son visage dans son cou. Le Sommelier savait qu’ils resteraient à Méanville plusieurs jours, le temps du festival, et se réjouissait déjà d’avance des jours qu’il allait passer en compagnie de sa petite amie. Tendre, il lui adressa un sourire qu’elle ne vit pas et la berça pour l’inciter à dormir.

Ils avaient encore plusieurs heures devant eux, ils avaient tout le temps… 


End file.
